Perform In A Play With Your Fiance
by Tropicalnight
Summary: Yuuri's finally figured out his feelings for Wolfram with a push from Murata. But what happens when they go to Earth for a vacation together? What happens when a guy asks Yuuri to perform in a play? Jealousy fumes from Wolfram! Wolfram convinces Yuuri to let him take a part in the play! The play? "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" Wolfram's role? "Juliet!"
1. The Realization Of Love

_Authors Note: Enjoy the cute Yuuram, It'll be about 4 chapters? Maybe 5, not sure. There will be only one pairing, which is Yuuri and Wolfram. No inappropriate stuff, just simple fluff, maybe a brief kiss, no tongue either. The couple's too pure for that stuff. That's it._

 _Maybe very tiny Wolfram Angst but not enough for it to make a genre. This is for entertainment purposes only. And to satisfy my heart with the lovely-ness that is this couple._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!_

 _I only own This story and OCS._

 _Have fun with this story._

 _No particular major spoilers, possibly minor or some non-important episodes. Not sure as i haven't fully decided on the chapter's content yet._

 _Be on the lookout for serious fluffy stuff. Fluff fluff._

 _Note: Whenever Yuuri has a thought about Wolfram, note that it is in **The Most Innocent Way Possible**._

 _ **It's not Love that is Blind, but Jealousy**_.

- _Lawrence Durrell_

Shin Makoku's weather was always gracious. Perhaps in honor of the current king, Shibuya Yuuri. The first Maoh to be known for his dislike for violence. A Maoh of fairness and kindness. That king was half-blood, bad at everything, even rules he didn't know. Despite of all that, he had shown that the Dark Lord's spirit was indeed within him.

His citizens loved him. There were almost never bad news about him. He even took Wolfram von Bielefelt, the son of the former Maoh, Cäcilie von Spitzweg, as his one and only. The news of their wedding was uncertain yet, but things were looking up for the couple.

The only disturbing news that the citizens often received was that he still went back to the Earth, his former land. He still visited his _school_ when he could easily get education at Shin Makoku. It'd be the best education as he was the Maoh.

Despite of that, he still went back. He never failed to.

.

Murata was getting a headache. He realized listening to the King of Shin Makoku complain about his fiance was not the best thing ever. He was complaining about how Wolfram always called him a cheater and a wimp. Murata was starting to get irritated, especially because he had known Shibuya's feelings for Wolfram von Bielefelt for about 4 months.

"You know," Murata mumbled, "Why don't you try to be more honest with yourself more?" he said more clearly. He was going to try making Shibuya realize his feelings.

"Honest? When haven't been I honest with myself?" Yuuri seemed confused at what the great sage had said. _He's an Idiot_. Murata thought immediately. The Maoh seemed to be completely oblivious at his feelings to the blond, and Murata decided to push his buttons.

"So you aren't in love with Sir Von Bielefelt?" Shibuya's immediate blush was a wonderful response to the question, but Shibuya seemed to be in denial. "I-I'm n-not, at all. "

 _Then what was with all that stuttering?_

Murata sighed, as if relieved. Yuuri noticed and asked, "Murata? What's wrong?"

 _This should be fun._

"Thank God!" Murata sighed again, the same feeling of relief on his face, "I was worrying that you were!"

"Eh?"

"The truth is, I've been in love with Sir Vo- I mean Wolfram all this time!"

"Eh?" Yuuri's response to that was the same.

"I backed out because i thought you were in love, as you are engaged. But now, i can chase him with all my heart. I'm actually feeling quite hopeful, Wolfram's been stealing a couple of shy glances at me! He also blushes when he looks at me!"

Which was a white lie. Murata had never seen Von Bielefelt that way, despite the fact that he did think he was a pretty sight.

He lightly put his hand on his heart for dramatic effect, "His beautiful golden hair, his clear skin, his angelic eyes!"

Murata could barely contain his laughter when he saw Yuuri's obvious signs of jealousy.

"Shibuya, Are you perhaps ... Jealous?" Yuuri tensed when he heard Murata's sentence. Was it true, was he really jealous? What did this mean? Did he love Wolfram?

"I-It's not that!" Yuuri waved his hands up in the air to make it clear. "It's just that, Wolfram's my fiance, and i think that lovi- " Yuuri quickly changed the word, "Having thoughts like that towards him is a little ... inappropriate."

"Nothing is inappropriate when it comes to true love." Murata emphasized the two last words to make the realization more impactful. And the result was satisfactory. Yuuri winced at the word 'love' and felt a pang of jealousy seep through his body, his blood boiling. Of course, the incredibly dense Majesty couldn't tell what he was feeling. He frowned deeply.

Thankfully, Murata had decided to stop his game. "Shibuya," Yuuri looked up as Murata called his name softly. "You love Wolfram. " Murata said it as a fact, and Yuuri couldn't do anything but take it as a fact. But he still kept his wall of denial. "No I don't." He said, clenching his teeth.

"Then why are you scared of losing him?

"I don't know."

"Why are you bleeding from your hand?" Yuuri didn't notice the pain until Murata said it. He was bleeding from his hand and his nails had made a mark.

"I don't know."

"Why do you hate it when people come close to Wolfram?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you feel better when you're with him?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you stare at him when he enters a room?"

"I don't know."

"There was a day when you held his hand suddenly, why did you do that?"

Yuuri blushed as he remembered that day. It had been raining and they were walking through the forest alone. He suddenly felt an urge to touch Wolfram. _To touch his body, his hand, his lips. **In the most innocent way**_ **_possible._** He shook his head, but he couldn't resist the urge and took Wolfram's hand within his.

Wolfram turned his head at the black-haired, he blushed as he noticed their entangled hands, and turned away when he saw Yuuri's tomato face.

Murata's words interrupted his remembrance, "Why did you do that?" He asked,"Did you want to mess with him?"

"N-No, I-I ..."

"Yuuri," Yuuri's eyes widened whenever Murata used his first name, he looked serious. In a tone so strong and clear, he said three little words with so much impact, "You love Wolfram, don't you?"

The pieces fell into place. Yuuri loved Wolfram, that had become clear to Yuuri, He loves him. Yuuri loves Wolfram.

"Think about this clearly before you answer, otherwise I'd feel bad for Von Bielefelt, Do you love Wolfram Von Bielefelt?"

"... I love Wolfram," Yuuri said, a flash of determination evident in his obsidian eyes, blushing after he realized he said it out loud. Murata couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down laughing like a madman. "Murata?" Yuuri said, clearly worried. Murata's laughing became even more, like a volcano erupting. Murata finally stopped, as Yuuri was waiting for him to finish.

"Ah, to be young."

"Murata, " called Yuuri, "Why did you do this?"

"Eh?"

"You like Wolfram, right?" How Yuuri said that so seriously, Murata couldn't help to break down laughing again. But ended it earlier, as Yuuri was starting to get irritated.

"I don't like Von Bielefelt," he said.

"Eh?"

"That was all a lie, one to make you confess."

"All of that, a lie? Even what you said about Wolfram shooting shy glances at you?"

"Mhm. Besides, I'm 4000 years old. I think i'm a tad old for love." Murata smiled innocently.

"Why?"

"Because i was bored. Also annoyed. You were complaining like that when you clearly loved him. And didn't even know it. "

Yuuri blushed, "Was it that obvious?" He asked, "Just about as clear as the sky on a sunny day."

Yuuri went back to the topic on hand. "But what should i do? It's not like Wolfram loves me and it's not like I can confess besides i think he likes someone else, so what should i do?! Should i be a man and have a duel or something? But i don't know who Wolfram likes anyway so- " His ramblings were cut off by Murata, who was dead glaring at him, "Let me apologize in advance, Shibuya." And his chop cut through Yuuri's head (Not literally,) the pain unbearable.

Yuuri backed away, his hand comforting his pained head. "What was that for?!"

"For being a dumb ass," Yuuri couldn't suppress a shiver at Murata's unbelievable glare. It's hard to believe that he was bullied. "Gosh, I simply feel bad for Sir Von Bielefelt."

"What are you talking about?"

Murata grabbed Yuuri's shoulders tightly, and told him, "Sir Von Bielefelt has loved you ever since you proposed to him,"

"But he's not serio-"

"He's serious. He loves you as much as you love him, Shibuya. He's been _yours_ ever since the day he fell in love with you. He loves you, and has put his life on the line multiple ti-"

"But i'm his king! He protects me because of that!"

Murata sighed, letting go of Yuuri's shoulder. "I've known Von Bielefelt his entire 85 years of living, and he has never served anyone as faithfully as he has you. Nor has he looked happier with you."

"He loves you, and you love him. What's the problem?" Murata said.

"But, Is it really okay? I've hurt him so much! It'd be selfish to just say 'Wolfram, i just realized i love you! Let's get married!'

"It's sometimes okay to be selfish. That's what love is anyway." Murata said, "You're not getting any younger, besides, you need to realize how lucky you are you have someone who so honestly loves you like that, Shibuya."

"..Murata," Yuuri said softly, "thank you."

Murata smiled softly,"You're welcome, Shibuya."

"Yuuri." Murata was confused. "I want you to call me Yuuri," he said. Murata smiled softly, "Okay, Yuuri. Now go."

Murata watched as Yuuri walked away from him and towards the castle. "It's hard work being a matchmaker." He sighed. "But it seemed like you had fun." a voice chimed in his head. "Shinou, I take it you were listening,"

"The entire time."

"That's not right, eavesdropping on a private conversation."

"As if you can say that right now. You were quite the devil today."

"Not a demon?" Murata asked curiously.

"Seeing the way you controlled Shibuya Yuuri's feelings, definitely a devil. Calling you a demon would be an understatement."

"I feel honored." He smiled innocently.

"But what an Idiot Shibuya Yuuri is,"

"He's not,"

"He's a huge Idiot," They said simultaneously, laughing.

.

Yuuri ran in the castle's halls, ignoring the occasional greetings from servants, guards, etc. He was heading to his office, where he knew Wolfram was. When he finally reached it, He practically kicked the door down, and yelled, "Wolfram!"

Wolfram blushed furiously as he heard Yuuri shout his name. He's been feeling really weird around Yuuri lately. Ever since Yuuri held his hand that day in the forest. They were alone together. His heart's beating was breaking his rib-cage, threatening to spill through his chest.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked. In the room stood the 3 brothers and Gunter. Yuuri blushed furiously. Conrad looked at Yuuri before it clicked _. I see, His Majesty is finally paying attention to Wolfram. Perhaps he came here to confess or something._ Conrad chuckled inwardly, glad that His Majesty had finally realized. But mostly glad for his younger brother, Wolfram.

"N-Nothing. I was just bored and," Yuuri thought hard and long for an excuse."Right, I wanted to study! I'm very interested in the past wars!" Yuuri mentally kicked himself. Either be tortured by Gunter or embarrassed when Wolfram and the rest find out about the real reason he's here.

Conrad barely managed to contain his laughter, while Gwendal looked downright confused. _Study? His Majesty? Perhaps His Majesty is finally learning to be a good king. It's to be expected though._

Gunter, on the other hand was overflowing with happiness. _His Majesty_ had _wanted_ to _voluntarily_ spend time with someone like _him_! He simply couldn't contain his happiness, He ended up crying waterfalls as His Majesty led him to the study.

Wolfram's heartbeat didn't calm down until after 5 minutes of Yuuri's exit. Conrad had noticed his brother's dilemma and was going to have to talk to Gwendal tonight.

.

Torture falls beneath Gunter's classes. From signing to learning. From reading to writing. From listening to answering. 6 hours of hell. Just when Yuuri thought he couldn't handle one more minute, Gunter laid beside him a stack of papers that threatened to fall in its inability to keep its balance. Yuuri honestly thought that this was his last day. He wouldn't survive this.

He was wrong, barely. When he _finally_ finished the last piece of paper, he rejoiced, his stomach grumbling, and he blushed. Gunter smiled kindly at him. "You worked so hard today, Your Majesty. Now, Let's go have dinner."

Yuuri's stomach seemed to agree, and he headed out the door to the living room.

Typically, there was a certain way to sit. Normally, Yuuri would sit at the the middle. Conrad, as his bodyguard, would sit directly beside him on the right. Following him on the right would be Gunter, Wolfram and Greta. And on his direct left would sit Gwendal, Cäcilie, and Anissina.

But today, for some reason, Conrad had asked Wolfram to switch seats with him, making Yuuri sit right next to Wolfram.

Yuuri suddenly felt so self-conscious. He found himself looking at his fiance's lips, hands and his skin. As soon as he realized what he was thinking about, Yuuri flushed deep red and turned his head suddenly to the bowl of soup in front of him.

He looked around to the other occupants of the table and saw them casually conversing, with the occasional laughter shared between them.

Dinner soon came to an end and they all retired to their rooms, with Greta, Yuuri and Wolfram heading to Yuuri's room.

Conrad pulled Gwendal aside as the others headed to their perspective rooms. "What's up?" Gwendal casually asked. "Tomorrow, don't come into His Majesty's and Wolfram's room." Conrad warned.

"Why?" Gwendal asked.

"His Majesty is most likely going to confess today." Conrad admitted.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Gwendal asked, suspicious.

"When His Majesty came into his office earlier, he was planning to confess to Wolfram,"

"Seriously?!"

Conrad nodded, "So, I doubt anything's going to happen, His Majesty won't go that far, but we'll let them have their privacy."

"And if something happens?"

"His Majesty and Wolfram are both adults. In that case, they'll handle it like adults."

Gwendal was reluctant but complied. "Fine."

.

As the Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta reached Yuuri's room, Greta excused himself, "Are you sure?" Yuuri had asked. But she had replied maturely, "Yeah, I can't sleep in Papa's bed anymore! I'm a big girl!" Wolfram rubbed her head affectionately, "Yes, but you're never too young to sleep in Papas' bed,"

Wolfram failed to see the smile crept in Yuuri's face. Yuuri loved the affectionate side of him. Sure, his _tsun_ side was a bit hard, but that made it so much more worth it to see this caring, protective side of him.

As they watched Greta leave towards her room, they entered Yuuri's and began changing for bed.

(Time Skip)

As they finished dressing in their Pajamas, with Yuuri's being shorts, on top of it a light green shirt. Wolfram wore his usual pink nightgown with frills.

The air was so awkward and tense, they couldn't find anything to say. They just silently went to bed. Yuuri turned his back towards Wolfram, to make it easier to sleep. Yuuri could spend years staring at his angelic eyes and not get bored. Yuuri blushed with the thought. It was hard for Yuuri to sleep, but eventually drifted away. His last thoughts were, _I have to tell 'im._

Unknown to Yuuri, Wolfram stayed up much longer. He was staring at Yuuri's back, hoping it'd eventually turn towards him, so he could see his fiance one last time before going to sleep. His hope drifted away when he heard Yuuri soft breathing, indicating he'd fallen asleep. With a frown, Wolfram went to sleep. _I guess this means he won't ever look my way._

 _._

"Umm," Yuuri mumbled sleepily, waking up. "W-What time is it?" he mumbled before hesitantly getting up from his bed. When he heard his fiance's moaning, he was worried he'd woken him up, but relaxed when he spotted the blond's closed eyes. He took a second to stare at him. His soft skin. His hands that were around the pillow. The strands of golden hair on his face, occasionally falling on his face. He could stare at him forever. He wished he could.

A thought crossed his mind. When did he fall in love with Wolfram? With his emerald green eyes that saw through your soul? With his silky smooth hair? He realized that he had even come to love their arguments. Even the way Wolfram was always honest with his feelings. Not just about his romantic feelings for Yuuri, but also for never sugar-coating things like Conrad. Even his constant jealousy antics. It always reminded Yuuri how much Wolfram loved him. If he didn't, he wouldn't be jealous. Just like how Yuuri hates it when Wolfram smiles at his soldiers or laughs at their jokes. It always made Yuuri's blood boil. He wanted to make Wolfram laugh like that.

Yuuri also loved how Wolfram didn't treat him or love him because he was the Maoh. He loved him because he was himself.

He turned towards the huge window and calculated that it was 2AM. The moon was quite close to him, the light shining inside his room.

.

 _He was running. He wanted to catch up. To that back that was always in front of him. He wanted to stand beside him. To run beside him. 'Together Forever'. He wanted them to be._

Wolfram rubbed his eyes with his hand, wiping away the tears that hung in the corners. He sat up. He noticed that his fiance wasn't in their bed. His eyes subconsciously scanned the room for his fiance. When his eyes found him, he relaxed. He was standing near the huge window.

When Yuuri heard his fiance's waking up, his gaze turned to the bed.

Wolfram's breath was caught in his throat at the sight. The moon illuminated his fiance's skin, giving at a breathtaking glow. His obsidian eyes glowed affectionately, his smile kind. His hair waved slightly.

Wolfram surpressed a shiver at his gaze. "Wolfram," Wolfram liked the way Yuuri said his name. It made him feel special. It was as if ... he was being loved. Wolfram shook his head violently, making Yuuri stare confused. "Wolfram, I love you,"

 _Eh?_

"Wolfram," Yuuri repeated,"I love you,"

Wolfram's heart was beating loudly, so much he was worried that his fiance could hear. Was it true? Could he finally believe that _his_ fiance, loved him? Could he truly believe that Yuuri loved him? Unconditionally? Or was he just saying that? Did he pity him? He looked at his fiance's onyx eyes and found only sincerity and love.

"Wolfram?"

His fiance's worried tone interrupted his thoughts. He realized a couple of silent minutes had passed judging by his fiance's confused but worried stare.

Yuuri was worried, Did his fiance find someone other than him? Did he find a person who wasn't a wimp? One that realized their feelings and confessed sooner? Did Wolfram love that person and accept their feelings? D-Did he still hold feelings for Yuuri?

 _Drip. Drip._

Yuuri turned his head to the dripping sound, and his eyes widened. He quickly rushed to the source and wrapped his arms around the crying Wolfram tightly. Wolfram was surprised, but wrapped his arms hesitantly around his fiance, silently dripping small tears, wetting Yuuri's shirt. He noticed that Yuuri was trembling. A glow passed Yuuri's face, and Wolfram realized that, Yuuri himself shed a tear.

"Y-Yuu-"

"Wolfram!" Wolfram was surprised how much power Yuuri's tone held. "I'm sorry! I never realized how much pain I've caused you for the past two years!"

"I didn't realize that all those years, I loved you!" Wolfram's eyes widened at the news and his tears decreased. "I caused you so much pain and always avoided your love, and always considered you a bother. But, right now, I'm very happy that you never gave up on me!"

Wolfram stopped crying, but wrapped his arms even tighter around Yuuri, "U-Umph, You're a wimp afterall,"

Yuuri retreated his arms to Wolfram's neck, and sat in front of Wolfram. He wiped the tears from Wolfram's eyes with his index finger and kissed his eye softly, tasting his salty tears. He then kissed his nose, he hesitated before leaning in to kiss him. He lightly pressed his lips against Wolfram's. Wolfram's lips were soft and sweet, like honey, but so much sweeter. His lips also tasted a bit slight salty because of his tears. Yuuri felt his blood wildly dancing. Wolfram hesitated before responding to his lips. His hands went to Yuuri's hair, messing it.

Yuuri didn't want to stop it, Wolfram's lips were definitely addicting. But he did, getting a flushed face from his lover. Yuuri's face turned equally red, before he whispered to his lover, "Let's go to bed, It's late,"

After getting a nod from his partner, he opened the cover of the bed and got under it, holding up a hand to its covers for his partner. Wolfram fumbled before getting in.

Yuuri had his back turned to Wolfram once again, Wolfram frowned. Unknown to him, Yuuri couldn't face him unless he wanted his tomato face to be spotted. After a couple of minutes, Yuuri heard Wolfram's soft breathing that meant he was asleep.

Rather, It was supposed to convince him of that.

Yuuri had a couple of nights that he couldn't sleep in, where he heard the natural breathing pace of the blond, and this wasn't it. That meant that the blond was faking sleep, presumably because of Yuuri.

Yuuri turned his body to face the blond, and hesitantly got his hand around Wolfram's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Wolfram's eyes snapped open, and yelped because of the sudden closeness of him and Yuuri, "What ar-" his not so much resistance was silenced by Yuuri's sudden kiss to his temple, making him speechless.

Wolfram slowly relaxed, resting his head on Yuuri's chest, his heart beating loudly. He was surprised when he felt Yuuri's chest beat rapidly. He turned his head towards Yuuri, finding his face flushed to an extraordinary red. Wolfram couldn't help the laugh that shook his ribcage.

Yuuri face turned even more red, if possible,"Shut up,"

"J-Just when i thought you were becoming less of a wimp," Wolfram stuttered as a result of his laughs, small tears hanging at the corner of his eyes.

"Just go to sleep."

"OK OK, but before that," Wolfram leaned towards Yuuri, catching his lips in a sweet kiss, and flashing him the widest smile Yuuri has ever seen on Wolfram (and certainly the most gorgeous Yuuri had ever seen in his entire life.), before lying down. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's chest once again, the corner of his lips upturned.

"Good night, Yuuri," Wolfram sang with a beaming smile.

"Umph, G-Good night," Yuuri said, flustered.

That night, King Yuuri and his fiance, Wolfram, slept cuddled together, with peaceful smiled on their faces.

.

Gwendal couldn't help it. He was curious about what happened last night. It's okay, he'd just sneak a look at them and that's it.

He walked to His Majesty, Yuuri's room, when he spotted a certain person outside the room. He ran up to him, and whispered angerily, "Why are you here, Conrad!"

Conrad looked surprised, "I'm here to check on His Majesty and Wolfram!"

"After what you told me!" Conrad put a finger on his lips, "Be quiet, we wouldn't want to wake them up!"

Gwendal sighed before calming down, "So, did anything happen?"

"I don't think so, but ..." Conrad looked towards the slightly open door and took a peak inside again. Gwendal did the same. Gwendal's eyes widened, "I see, I'm happy for them," He smiled softly, something that he rarely did.

There in that room, slept Yuuri and Wolfram, With Yuuri's arm wrapped around Wolfram, Wolfram slept peacefully on his chest, smiles on their peaceful faces.

.

 _Authors Note: Did you like it? Dislike it? I'm quite satisfied with the results of my one and a half day. Just so you know, there will be other chapters, about 4 more? Maybe 3?_

 _The next chapters will include Yuuri going to Earth with Wolfram, and then a boy from the drama club asks Yuuri to perform in a play. Wolfram is jealous so he decides to perform in the play as well. The play? "Shakespears Romeo and Juliet!"_

 _Wolfram's role? Juliet!_

 _What'll happen when the cast members find out? The question is: Will they find out?_

 _It's a continuation not another story, so same fluff, perhaps some sweet kisses!_

 _Written by: Tropicalnight_


	2. The Worries Of A Wolf

_Author's Note: I promised you an update soon and here it is. I hope this chapter is as satisfying as the last, possibly more. I also hope you keep reading this fanfic. If you're interested in crossovers, check out my other fanfiction, The X Hunter X Trainers, which is a crossover between Ass-class and Hunter X Hunter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! This is for entertainment purposes only. And to satisfy my heart with the lovely-ness that is this couple._

 _I only own this story and OC._

 _No pairing other than Yuuri and Wolfram._

 _No major spoilers. Perhaps minor ones and some non-important episodes._

 _Be on the lookout for serious fluffy fluff. No inappropriate stuff. Maybe brief kisses. No tongue either, the couple's too pure for that._

 _Maybe a bit of Wolfram Angst but not enough for it to make a genre. Jealousy fumes, get fire extinguishers._

 _Inspired by V. Shalyr: Your Romeo, My Juliet._

 _P.S: I'll be calling Miko, Yuuri's mother, either Mama or Jennifer._

 _ **When your desires are strong enough you will appear to possess superhuman powers to achieve.**_

 _-_ _Napoleon Hill_

 _The Worries Of A Wolf_

 _._

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy. The moaning sounds caused him to look beside him, when he spotted Wolfram beside him, his arm wrapped around Wolfram's waist. He suddenly blushed as he remembered the night before.

A kind smile adorned his face, "Y-Yuuri, you wimp!" Wolfram suddenly yelled, causing Yuuri to frown slightly, Sleep-talking? A smile overtook his face once more. He decided to get up.

He carefully untangled his arm from around his partner's waist, to not wake him up. Luckily for him, Wolfram was a heavy sleeper.

He got dressed in his black Maoh clothing, (He had nothing else. Gunter had personally ordered the maids not to put anything else and Yuuri knew better than to disobey Gunter. He'd probably wake up in the morning to find a suicide note and Gunter's corpse) before deciding to wake Wolfram up. He walked towards the bed, and put his knee on the bedding. He shook his fiance's shoulder, "Wolfram,"

Nothing.

"Wolfram," Yuuri shook him more, causing Wolfram to mumble gibberish, but not actually wake him up. Yuuri smiled slightly, his fingers absentmindedly stroking his fiance's cheek, before heading to his bangs. He stared at him affectionately, "Wolfram," Yuuri said softly, not very much intending to wake him up.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's wrist and opened his eyes guarded, but blushed when he noticed that Yuuri's flustered face was several inches from his. "Y-Yuuri," He managed to say as he let go of Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri retreated his arm close to his heart, as if it'll calm its beating.

"I-I was trying to wake you up," Yuuri said, most likely for his own reassurance rather than for Wolfram's.

An awkward silence transcended in the air, however, unknown to them, their hearts' beatings' were in sync. A knock cut through the silence, and the door creaked open, "It's time for breakfast," A maid said, "Please get dressed and come down,"

"All right, we'll be right there," Yuuri responded, giving her a small smile. And when he realized what he just did, Yuuri tensed. The maid bowed before she excused herself from the room.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri said hesitantly, worrying he'd start yelling, and he wasn't disappointed. "Y-You!" Wolfram yelled, "You cheater!" Wolfram gave him a deadly glare, "I'll give you a hard death, be prepared!" Wolfram prepared his flames on his palms ,"W-Wait, Wolfram, calm down," Yuuri pleaded, "We need to be calm about this,"

Wolfram ignored him, "Have a good afterlife,"

And with that, a yell so loud that reached the entire castle, the guards rushed to its origins. They were confused when they found Lord Von Bielefelt in a room with the Maoh, that was presumably burnt to a crisp.

.

"Those two are being louder than usual," Gwendal commented. Cäcilie von Spitzweg was hopeful, "Perhaps a lovers' quarrel?!" She looked more happy than sad about a lovers' quarrel.

A few moments later, an angry Wolfram and a dejected Yuuri came down together. The others sat on the table in their individual seats, and Wolfram had not looked at Yuuri once.

After the food had been served, Yuuri had been trying to make Wolfram look his way at least once, "Wolfram?"

Wolfram turned his head the opposite direction of Yuuri, ignoring him. The others watched in amusement as this exchange went on.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said more firmly, but Wolfram was stubborn. "I think it's time to stop this meaningless charade, don't you agree," said Gwendal. "But," Wolfram pouted, and Yuuri couldn't help but think he was so adorable, "Yuuri cheated on me with that maid!" Wolfram yelled.

"Ha?"

"I'm sure that's not the case, right Your Majesty?" asked Conrad, "Yes, I have never been unfaithful once," Yuuri said confidently, and took a big sip from his orange juice placed on the table.

"And certainly not after you two cuddled," Half the drink that was in his mouth went shooting back over the rim of the glass. He spent a few minutes coughing before a huge blush overtook his face. In an attempt to hide it, he tried to cover his face with his hand but it certainly couldn't.

The same could be said about Wolfram, he'd completely gone red as a tomato. As a result, he was fumbling in his words. "I-I - We didn't - He didn't -"

Cäcilie stood up from her chair, excited, "Is this true?! We must have a wedding immediately! We'll have to buy a wedding dress for Wolfram and -" Her ramblings were cut off by Wolfram, "Mother! We're not getting married," She showed a disappointed face, "Not now anyway..." He muttered and Cäcilie was once again excited. Yuuri was no doubt going to explode, his face a deep red, a mixture of happiness, embarrassment and hesitation in his face.

"Regardless of wedding plans," Conrad paused, "I suggest you relay the news to His Majesty's parents on Earth; perhaps take a vacation for a while?" He suggested. "I don't doubt that they'll be overjoyed,"

Yuuri blushed before responding hesitantly,"I-I guess," He cleared his throat,"But we can't be gone for long, if 2 days is one week here, then we can only go about a day," Yuuri mumbled, calculating.

"How about a week?" suggested Conrad, raising surprise from the occupants in the room, "A week? That's too long!" said Gwendal, "His Majesty is the Maoh, he can't be go-"

"You'll handle the king's responsibilities for a while, isn't that enough? And Wolfram can just go with His Majesty,"

"I suppose it'll be alright," agreed Cäcilie, but Gwendal just couldn't swallow this,"But-"

"Besides, If His Majesty doesn't share this joyful news with Jennifer-san, she'll be mad," said Conrad, making Yuuri and Wolfram blush.

"Ah! Fine, do whatever you want," surrendered Gwendal, making Yuuri overjoyed at the thought of seeing his family for an entire week. More importantly, Wolfram's going with him! Yuuri tried to suppress a blush at the thought.

Wolfram was excited. He'd see Mama Jennifer and Papa Shouma everyday for a week! Seeing that Shouri wasn't the best, but it wasn't too bad. But more importantly, he was worried about what Yuuri felt about this. Was he comfortable, sharing their relationship with his family? Did he feel embarrassed about him?

Wolfram shot a glance at Yuuri and saw him making an uncomfortable, troubled face. Almost blushing. Was he that embarrassed about Wolfram being his fiance and husband to-be?

.

Wolfram stood in his room, pondering about Yuuri's feelings on him going with Yuuri to Earth. Regardless of what Yuuri said the night before, (Which Wolfram blushed thinking about it) Was he ready to share it with his family?

"Wolfram!" a voice chimed loudly from outside, and Wolfram quickly concluded that it was Yuuri's. Quickly checking that his face wasn't red, he headed out to face Yuuri. "W-What's up, Yuuri?" he stuttered, which Yuuri raised an eyebrow at, "Get ready, We're going to go home,"

"Home?"

"Earth,"

"Oh, i s- wait, already?" he interrupted himself, "Since we have nothing to do today, Murata suggested we head out as soon as possible, That's good for Anissina too, since she's only preparing one translator,"

"I-I see," Wolfram didn't seem too pleased about it, and Yuuri wondered what made him upset,"Wolfram, are you still upset about that maid," Yuuri wondered,"N-No! It's not that..." Wolfram trailed off, and Yuuri questioned,"Then what is it?"

"I-I was just," he paused for a second before clearing his throat,"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"W-With me going with you to Earth and well..." Wolfram struggled to find words to express what he wanted to say. Yuuri smiled and understood what the blond wanted to say. Yuuri suddenly grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wolfram, I love you. I want to spend every second with you," Wolfram widened his eyes and returned his hug,"Besides, There's no way that i can survive a whole week without you,"

Wolfram scoffed,"Hmph, i guess if you really need me there, I don't have a choice," Yuuri chuckled at what he said,"I'm a wimp afterall,"

"True."

.

After they finished packing, they headed out to the church where usual ritual took place. The head priestess, Ulrike, finished preparing for it, and signaled them in, "Your Majesty, please take care, and don't do anything reckless,"

Murata agreed,"That's right Shibuya. You too, Sir Von Bielefelt." he said to Wolfram, "And Shibuya is quite popular at school, so try to end up with no casualties," He smiled innocently, while Yuuri glared, "Damn you Murata, you just had to say that,"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri intensely, "Yuu-ri! You've been cheating on me behind my back?!"

"As i said, i've never been unfaithful once, Wolfram," He waved his hands in the air furiously, Wolfram still yelling at him. "It's time," said Ulrike, and immediately, Yuuri and Wolfram stopped arguing,"It's like magic," commented Murata sarcastically.

They performed the ritual, and with Gunter's crying noises, they teleported to the Earth.

.

They teleport-ed to the pond in the Shibuya house's backyard, and immediately after Jennifer heard the noise, she immediately went to the backyard, wearing gloves soaked with water and soap. She was euphoric at the fact that both her son and his fiance were both here. She ran towards them, hugging them tight, "I missed you both, though i saw Yuu-chan a couple of hours ago,"

"We're also delighted to see you, Mama," said Wolfram - Jennifer had convinced him to call him Mama, because Yuuri didn't - "Wolf-chan, as always, you're so well-mannered,"

Wolfram blushed at the compliment, if Yuuri hadn't commented,"Where are you looking, Mom?" Wolfram elbowed his shoulder hard, and Yuuri grunted in pain. He, once again, learned the hard way, that teasing Wolfram was, no matter the circumstances, out of question.

Once they changed into dry clothes, Wolfram sat on the couch in the living room, Yuuri stood behind the couch. Jennifer was in the kitchen making food.

Shouri, having heard the commotion, came downstairs from his room, and stood next to the couch.

"Oh, " Shouri said, "It's the Mazoku brat,"

"What did you call me?!" Wolfram said, exasperated. Jennifer entered the room having heard the commotion.

"I called you Mazoku brat, do you have a problem with that?" Shouri said, clearly provoking Wolfram, "What did you say!" Wolfram was irked. "Shouri, stop provoking Wolfram," defended Yuuri.

"Wh- Yuu-chan, you'd defend this Mazoku brat before your brother?!" Shouri stepped back a little, as to show how hurt he is.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulder and Wolfram blushed at the show of affection, "Of course, because Wolfram is _my_ fiance,"

Shouri gasped, "What?!" On the other hand, Jennifer was overjoyed, "Kyaa~, we've got to go shopping for wedding dresses, and set a da-"

"We're not getting married yet," said Wolfram, and Jennifer was a bit disappointed,"I guess, you should at least kiss once before you have a wedding,"

Blushes arose from the couple's faces, and Jennifer shrieked once again,"Kya~ Who knew that you'd gone that far!?"

Shouri was on the verge of crying, "N-No, m-my little c-cute brother!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face, "Please tell me it's not true!" Shouri dashed to his room and bolted the door shut.

Meanwhile, Yuuri unwrapped his arms from around Wolfram, who had turned into a tomato. Yuuri too, had a red blush on his face.

"Oh right," said Jennifer,"How long will you two be staying?"

Wolfram relaxed and responded,"For a week," he said "Oh, If that's the case, do you want to go to school with Yuu-chan? It'd be a fun experience,"

"But Mom, Wolfram hates -"

"I'll go," Wolfram interrupted, shocking Yuuri.

"Eh? You'll go?"

"Of course, I can't have you cheating on me,"

"Spoken like a true fiance, Wolf-chan," smiled Jennifer,"What kind of fiance says that?!" complained Yuuri, making Wolfram pout, which Yuuri had to stop himself from not kissing his fiance right there.

"Mama," Wolfram faked a few tears,"Yuuri doesn't think of me as his fiance,"

Jennifer hugged Wolfram,"I'm sorry, Wolf-chan. I can't believe i raised such an insensitive and a-good-for-nothing boy, Mama's sorry," Jennifer sobbed, "It's okay, Mama,"

"You're such a good boy, Wolf-chan. Take care of Yuu-chan for me,"

During this acting charade, Yuuri was getting irritated,"Don't talk badly about me!"

(Time Skip)

Wolfram climbed the stairs, heading to Yuuri's room, where Wolfram would sleep. They would air a futon and have Yuuri sleep on it while Wolfram slept on the bed (Typical treatment towards a guest.) Though Wolfram would always find a way to sneak in Yuuri's bed.

He entered the room. It was a typical teenage boy's room.

Curtains draped against the window, the curtains flow lightly, a tidy bed and bookshelf, a desk and a chair. What caught Wolfram's eye was the desk. It was quite big, lined with three photographs. One of a young Yuuri, who was dressed in a maid dress and had pigtails. Another one with his father, Shouma, and Yuuri who was dressed in a baseball uniform.

Wolfram picked up the third photograph and smiled. He remembered that they took this picture on Earth during one of his visits. They had bought crepes ( A dessert which Wolfram loved, despite him not being fond of sweets) and went to the park together.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's sweet voice called him,"Let's eat dinner!" he yelled.

Wolfram looked at the photograph one last time before putting it down,"Coming!" he yelled, a smile evident on his charming face.

The third photograph, had been a picture of him and Yuuri holding crepes. With Yuuri's arm draped around his shoulder, they both smile.

.

Shibuya Yuuri was a popular student. He was always kind, offering help to the students. He was considered a friend by both the female and male students. He was considered the ideal student as well as the ideal boyfriend. Him, being the baseball captain was certainly a plus to his image.

That's a part of why the drama club chose him. He was always kind, standing up for people when they needed it. However, he was rumored to be slightly weird. He'd sometimes act strangely, be overly cautious around water, talk in a weird language that definitely wasn't Japanese. His friend, Murata was weird as well. He'd often take days off school.

Ichijo Nanase opened the door to the classroom, walking inside, he headed towards Shibuya Yuuri's seat. Yuuri was sitting there, staring absentmindedly into space, before he spotted the boy in front of his desk,"Umm, can i help you?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Ichijo Nanase. I'm part of the drama club. I've come here with a request," Ichijo said.

"A request? What is it?" Ichijo smiled.

"Well, the drama club has been facing some troubles attracting new club members and the third years are soon retiring. So we decided to do a play a while back, however not many people came to look. So we decided to have some of the more popular students play roles and we want you to have the main role."

Yuuri wasn't really surprised. He'd heard about the clubs with budgets problems. He should be grateful that baseball was a popular sport. There were a lot of students interested in it.

"Umm, I've never really been in a play," Not that he wasn't honored that his classmates would pick him to play a main role in a play, he just had no experience. Sure, he'd gotten basic acting skills from Gunter when Gwendal insisted that it was necessary for a king to act in accordance to culturals as well as learn to control his emotions.

Ichijo held his gaze down and clenched his teeth, "Please! At this rate, the drama club's going to have to disband. We have to keep this club!" He begged desperately and Yuuri could do nothing but accept.

"Fine," He said,"Really?" Ichijo looked delighted.

"I'll do it," Yuuri said.

"I look forward to working with you!" Ichijo bowed slightly, before standing straight.

"So, when are the auditions?"

"Thursday, after school, I look forward to meeting you there," Ichijo said as he exited the classroom, leaving Yuuri to sigh, "In two days, huh," he mumbled.

.

The drama club had been facing some financial trouble. Their budget had been cut in half after the club members lessened every year.

They tried to attract club members every cultural festival, performing different kinds of plays. They had even tried to combine humor with fairytails, which was an epic failure after their jokes were deemed 'too cheesy and lame'.

The third years were saddened. Their club was possibly going to disband. In one last desperate play, they decided to make popular students play main roles in hopes that it would attract students.

There was a bunch of students that they could choose from. Hiroshi Sadao, the football captain. Teruhashi Megumi, the 'perfect pretty girl'. Takumi Misato, the idol. Tanaka Aguri, the captain of the girls' volleyball team that was loved by all the girls. Manata Yuuji, the playboy. Shibuya Yuuri, the captain of the baseball team.

Among all these students, Shibuya Yuuri was chosen for his treatment to his underclassmen, and upperclassmen (he's a second year, he turned into a second year a short while after going to Shin Makoku) as well as his reputation of 'peace maker'. He would always help people when they needed it.

These were all bonuses. The real reason that the drama club picked him was for a certain blond. Shibuya Yuuri had been seen with a blond foreigner, who was rumored to be his girlfriend. The drama club was hoping that Shibuya Yuuri would bring his girlfriend to watch this play, attracting students that were dying to know if he had a girlfriend or not.

They were also rumors that they were seen kissing near the pool.

"He's coming, right, Ichijo?" Narumi's brown eyes stared intently at Ichijo's black ones, hoping for a good response. "Yes. Thursday after school."

"That's good," Narumi relaxed his shoulders, and let out a sigh,"We'll be retiring next year, huh," he mumbled to no one in particular. Ichijo noticed his pained look,"Senpai..."

Ichijo's look changed to a determined one, he grabbed Narumi's shoulders tightly,"We'll definitely make this a success!" Narumi was taken aback by this, his eyes widening soon changed into a look filled with resolve,"Mhm, Let's."

.

 _Author's note: I'm so sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Since this was just the beginning, it might be a bit boring, but i promise the next chapter will be much fluffier. So look forward to it._

 _Written by: Tropicalnight._

 _Goodbye!_


	3. Trust Makes Love

_Authors Note: Enjoy the cute Yuuram, It'll be about 4 chapters? Maybe 5, not sure. There will be only one pairing, which is Yuuri and Wolfram. No inappropriate stuff, just simple fluff, maybe a brief kiss, no tongue either. The couple's too pure for that stuff. That's it._

 _Maybe very tiny Wolfram Angst but not enough for it to make a genre. This is for entertainment purposes only. And to satisfy my heart with the lovely-ness that is this couple._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!_

 _I only own This story and OCS._

 _Have fun with this story._

 _No particular major spoilers, possibly minor or some non-important episodes. Not sure as i haven't fully decided on the chapter's content yet._

 _Be on the lookout for serious fluffy stuff. Fluff fluff._

 _ **The best proof of love is trust.**_

 _ **-**_ _Joyce Brothers_

.

 **Trust Makes Love**

"A play?" Wolfram's brows furrowed in confusion. His emerald eyes shown as usual, and Yuuri had to focus not to lose himself in them. He quickly reminded himself of the conversation. He thought long and hard before deciding to tell Wolfram, and knew that he had to.

"What play?" Wolfram repeated, "Well, I heard it was Romeo and Juliet, a tragic romance story written by a famous English playwright." The midnight wind caused Wolfram's golden bangs to move, momentarily covering his eyes.

"And you're going to perform in it?" Yuuri nodded slowly as he shifted uncomfortably on his bed, making slight creaking noises. His partner sat a few feet away, his legs crossed, "As a main character?" Yuuri nodded again, growing more uncomfortable with where this was going.

"And you just said that it's a romance story." He said flatly, Yuuri grimaced, gulping. He slowly glanced at Wolfram, and saw his beautiful emerald eyes grow dark. _Not good._

"It was for a girl wasn't it?" Wolfram spat, jealousy eating through him, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like this at all.

"No it wasn't, Wolf." Yuuri reassured his fiance, growing a little guilty that he made his fiance look that way. He was so heartbroken when he saw Wolfram cry the other day. It made him realize how much you can hurt someone without knowing it.

Apparently, the guilt had shown on his face, and Wolfram noticed it. A thought flew quickly through his mind. _A sad expression didn't suit Yuuri's bright, smiling face. At all._

Wolfram remembered something Conrad had told him the other day at Shin Makoku. After Wolfram expressed that he was worried about their relationship, Conrad had looked a little surprised before smiling softly, " _Just for a while, would it hurt to trust him?"_ he had said. He clenched his teeth. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yuuri. He just had ... a fragile heart. He hated to admit it, (he never admitted it to anyone but himself) but he did.

Wolfram stayed silent for a while, contemplating about - _this._ After a period of silence, Yuuri heard Wolfram mumble something inaudible,"What?" Yuuri said softly, leaning a bit closer to Wolfram, breathing in his strawberry scent,"I'm sorry," he said a little louder, and Yuuri couldn't help being surprised, his bewilderment clear on his face.

Wolfram blushed slightly as he directed his attention at the blue bedding under him. He softly touched the bedding, suddenly finding it extremely interesting. Unknown to him, a soft smile crept on Yuuri's face,"Wolfram?" Yuuri said softly, Wolfram turned slightly in his direction, however didn't directly look at him,"What?"

"Would you like to perform on stage with me?" Yuuri immediately caught Wolfram's attention with this as Wolfram's head flew immediately upwards, and said in an anticipated tone,"Like, go to these auditions with you?"

"Well, yeah. You could be a side character or something. There are quite a few. Maybe you'd even perform with a sword," He offered.

"Wait, you said that this was a romance story," Wolfram said,"Well, yeah.."

"Then i want to be whoever you're supposed to fall in love with." Wolfram said, his tone stubborn. His arms were crossed against his chest.

 _I should've known._

"Wolfram," Yuuri paused, a little perplexed,"Juliet, the person the main character is supposed to fall in love with, is a girl."

"So?" Wolfram said, looking at him as if somewhere, there was a village missing their idiot. Yuuri mentally face-palmed. Though secretly, he loved the fact that Wolfram was shameless at times. The fact that he didn't care what strangers thought of him was admirable. He only cared about what the people he cherished thought.

"Anyway, if i just borrow some clothes from Mama, it should be OK." said Wolfram.

"What, you're still going to go through with this?!" Yuuri yelled, now standing up.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Wolfram furrowed his brows and glared at Yuuri. Yuuri broke a sweat under his gaze.

"Well?"

Yuuri sighed,"No,"

"I thought so." Wolfram smiled triumphantly, making Yuuri sigh again.

"I just hope nothing problematic happens," Yuuri mumbled, expecting the worst.

"Yuu-chan! Wolf-chan! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

.

"What did you want to talk about, Shibuya-senpai?" wondered Ichijo out loud, aiming his question at the black-haired student walking next to him. They walked through the hallway, heading for the class where the students were practicing. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they passed a couple of students.

Yuuri tensed,"Umm, yeah.." he paused before clearing his throat,"I was wondering if you picked a girl to play Juliet," Yuuri said as he passed a window, the sunshine momentarily lighting his eyes, making them glow. Ichijo mused for a while,"I don't think so,"

Yuuri seemed to relax, and let out a sigh, before catching Ichijo's confused look and proceeding to explain,"Well, my - girlfriend would like to try out, would that be OK?"

"Ah, so you indeed have a girlfriend?"

"What do you mean by 'indeed'?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, they are lots of rumors about you having a foreign girlfriend,"

Rumors are always rumors. Even in this case, it's untrue. Well, partly untrue. He did have a foreign _boyfriend._ He blushed internally at his thought. He quickly regained his composure.

"Aha..." Yuuri paused, unsure what to say,"Anyway, would it be alright for 'her' to audition?"

"Yes, i don't mind..." he stopped walking for a second, causing Yuuri to also stop,"I don't think the others will mind either,"

"Thank God!" Yuuri sighed, relaxing his shoulders, letting a smile overtake his face. After thinking about it for a while, he realized that Wolfram performing with him would be a great nerve-relaxer. Besides, it'd be better than a stranger.

They finally reached the classroom where the drama club practices,"Do you want to come in?" asked Ichijo politely, while Yuuri shook his head,"It's OK. I've gotta go now,"

"I see,"

.

After Yuuri got back home, he made Wolfram watch a tape of Romeo and Juliet. It was a good thing that Wolfram could memorize his lines well. In the audition, Juliet had to perform an early scene of Romeo and Juliet. Since most students were required to read it in high school, Wolfram was at a disadvantage.

Yuuri decided that his mother would drop off Wolfram after baseball practice. Despite Wolfram's protests, saying that he wanted to watch Yuuri practice, Yuuri felt that the weather was getting hot recently and the blond wasn't exactly used to hot weather. The weather at Shin Makoku was fairly cool, even in the summer.

After a tiring practice, Yuuri quickly took a shower and changed his clothes before he went out to meet Wolfram. When Wolfram got out of the car, the first thing that Yuuri noted that he was obviously carsick. He was clearly dizzy and couldn't stand. After Yuuri directed him to a bench, he relaxed. Yuuri took a moment to take in his appearance. Yuuri was pretty shocked about how natural he looked wearing them. He was wearing wavy blond extensions that reached his waist, and a polka dot bow covering the middle section of his head, as well as a white sweater that was slightly too big for him the same length. He wore a short black skirt, with black knee socks that covered his legs, with the exception of a small part between the skirt and knee socks. Covering his feet were low-pump comfortable heels.

After Wolfram noticed Yuuri staring at him, he glared daggers at him, "What are you staring at?!"

Yuuri was flustered,"N-No - I-I ... It's just that, well... I-It suits you,"

Wolfram blushed a deep red at the compliment, not expecting Yuuri to be so bold, "O-Of course it does," Yuuri smiled slightly.

"B-But, thank you," Yuuri's eyes softened as he stared at the blond. They sat in silence for a while. Though not awkward silence. Instead, it was pleasant and nice. Before Yuuri had noticed it, his hand had reached out to Wolfram's, softly brushing against the blond's smooth skin. It earned an equal redness from the couple, both quite flustered. However, neither of them moved away, enjoying each other's presence.

"U-Umm. S-Shall we go?" Yuuri stuttered, still blushing slightly, as he stood up, and offered him a hand. Wolfram gave a small nod as he took Yuuri's hand within his and pulled himself off the bench.

.

"Amazing," commented Ren as he laid his eyes on the cheering crowd. Their cries echoed in the entire theater. The drama club members stood there in awe. "I suppose this is the power of gossip?" joked Natsu, keeping his eyes on the crowd.

"You know, someone should go outside and wait for Shibuya and his girlfriend. We wouldn't want them to be overwhelmed." Narumi suggested, as kind as always.

"I'll go then,"offered Ichijo,"i'm the most familiar with him," he said, "Take care of it then," Narumi said, as Ichijo headed outside, scanning the area before he caught sight of a familiar dark-haired man, with a figure behind him.

"Shibuya-senpai!" Ichijo yelled, raising his hand up in the air,"Over here!"

Yuuri caught sight of Ichijo as he walked towards him with a smile plastered on his face, and his hand around the figure's waist. He urged 'her' forward next to him. Ichijo took a look at the girl's appearance and was almost enchanted by her beauty. He heard that the girl was a foreigner, but her porcelain skin and long blond hair, as well as her captivating emerald eyes, looked absolutely breathtaking on her.

The girl seemed to notice his prolonged stare at 'her', and glared slightly at him. Yuuri proceeded with the introductions,"Ichijo-kun, This is -" he gestured at Wolfram,"Wolfram van Bielefelt,"

"Wolfram, This is Ichijo Nanase," he pointed at Ichijo, while she extended her pale hand. He hesitantly took it,"Nice to meet you, umm - Ichijo-san," Wolfram had momentarily forgotten that you were supposed to call a person by their last name.

"You too, Bielefelt-san, right?" he hesitantly said. She separated their hands as she nodded, her bangs hid her eye as she reached out and slid it behind her ear, a part of it escaping again, "It's a - bit crowded inside, so would you mind going through the back door?" Ichijo suggested. "Not at all." was Yuuri's response, so they headed inside.

.

 _Author's Note: I've decided to end the chapter here. You should know that i'll be releasing an OVA soon. It'll be like a filler, fulled with super fluff. Look forward to it. I thought i'd give a small preview of the next chapter, but i'll leave you to your imagination._


	4. Chapter 3:5: Falling In Love Once Again

_Authors' Note: This is just a filler, that i thought that fans might enjoy, since the next chapter is going to take a while. I thought this might give me inspiration on what to write next. This is an absolutely delightful chapter with so little worries, just to be refreshing._

 _This is what people might consider an OVA, as said in anime. It completely focuses on Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship. While it might not be mentioned in the original fanfic, it still strengths their bond. It's also SWEET!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!_

 _I only own this story/idea. I also own all OC._

 _This is for entertainment purposes only. And to satisfy my heart with the lovely-ness that's this couple._

 _This will feature fluff, as well as brief kisses. Nothing inappropriate, this couple's too pure for that._

 _No particular major spoilers. No minor either._

 _This has nothing to do with_ _ **Perform In A Play With Your Fiance.**_ _This is merely a filler. But still, it's in the same setting and Yuuri and Wolfram still share their romantic relationship. So there may be some mention of previous chapters, but not future. And so, in future chapters, there will be no recollection of the contents of this chapter ever happening._ (Does this make sense? I hope so.)

 _ **The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.**_

 _-_ _Brian Tracy_

.

Your Majesty! Where are you?" cried out Anissina, running through the castle, looking for His Majesty.

She wonders if she might've frightened him away. His Majesty is pretty delicate, so if she wanted to use him for her experiments, she must use bait against him. Like, Wolfram perhaps. Or maybe a baseball or something of the sort. Blackmailing him is also an option. She has to ask The Great Sage next time. Maybe he has some sort of secret or some embarrassing photos. Some might call her daring or reckless, since His Majesty is indeed the Maoh. But that didn't matter to Anissina. No matter who it was, if she wanted them, she would get them. No matter who it was.

Deciding to use another method, Anissina sighed before heading back to her lab, to make the necessary preparations.

Unknown to her, Yuuri was hiding behind a wide pillar, and immediately relaxed when he heard her fading footsteps. His shoulders slumped downwards. Anissina could be really scary. He shivered when he remembered what happened.

 _A couple of minutes ago._

Yuuri sighed as he walked through the castle, Anissina ahead of him. She had caught him saying that he would be a great guinea pig for her experiment.

As they entered her gigantic lab, Yuuri suppressed a shiver. Many vials and ampules filled with strangely colored chemicals, filling the room with a weird smell. Some of them were labeled 'Only for wild animals' or the occasional 'Not for demon use.'

Anissina led him to an empty table, with only one vial as its occupant. It was pretty wide and filled with a bubbling thick green liquid that seemed to scream DANGER. Yuuri gulped nervously, sweat dropping down his forehead. "A-Anissina, is this really safe?" he asked nervously. However Anissina just smiled widely.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I never make anything remotely dangerous." She said, the smile still plastered on his face. She gestured to the wide vial,"This is my latest invention, Polish-Me-Up-Cutely-Kun. This raises the level of cuteness to its limit, possibly achieving a higher level depending on your Maryoku. That's why i picked Your Majesty to help me out; since Your Majesty has a great amount of it."

 _In this case, it doesn't really help me. If my Maryoku got me in this situation, i don't want it anymore!_ He thought whining, feeling quite desperate to get out of this situation.

"Well Your Majesty," Anissina's smile was pretty mischievous, like a wolf that can't wait to get its arms on its prey, "Shall we give it a try?" Yuuri backed away instinctively in fear, trembling slightly. Luck happened to be on his side today, because suddenly, an alarm sounded in her lab, meaning a malfunction in one of her inventions. She immediately looked around to see a boiling and overflowing pot, which was releasing a red metal smelling substance, and making Yuuri cringe. He wished it was anything but blood. While she was distracted with the pot, he slowly walked towards the exit, making as little sound as possible. As soon as he made it out of the lab, he quickly ran, escaping the clutches of the Poison Woman.

.

Yuuri was walking near Wolfram's training grounds, hoping to spot him training his soldiers as he did daily. He could faintly hear the clinking sounds of swords clashing and his fiance's yelling, and the faint sound of the river a few kilometers away. As he got closer to the training grounds, blond hair waving in the distance entered his vision, and he knew it was Wolfram's.

Wolfram's emerald eyes contained slight fury and irritation, and a scowl was set on his face. Training soldiers must be hard work, he wondered as he sat on the grass-covered ground, the sunshine blinding him slightly, but overall comfortable. Shin Makoku usually had pretty good weather. Today was a day like that.

"Improve your posture! Keep a firm grip on your sword. If you lose that in a fight, it's all over!" Wolfram said loudly, pointing out their mistakes in battle. "Yes!" they chorused loudly. Yuuri could see in their eyes how much their respected Wolfram.

"Lord von Bielefelt is a little strict," said one of the new soldiers. "Just a bit. But he's a good teacher," commented his senior. "Oi! You two there, What are you mumbling about?" scolded Wolfram, pointing at them. They both blushed and kept their gazes on the ground,"Yes! We're sorry!" they said simultaneously

"Oh?" mumbled one of the soldiers and Wolfram turned to face him,"What? Do you have a complaint?"

"N-No, It's just that ... Isn't that His Majesty Yuuri sitting up there?" he said, causing a number of soldiers to stop talking immediately and straighten up. He pointed at towards the area near the river and he was right. Yuuri was indeed sitting near the river, his black features clear. "Oi!" Wolfram called out,"What are you doing, wimp?" a few soldiers chuckled at Wolfram's demeaning of the _King_. Yuuri stood up and quickly walked towards Wolfram,"Don't call me a wimp!" he said, "Anyway, Anissina caught me." Wolfram noticed Yuuri's shuddering,"I barely managed to escape that Poison Woman's clutches. It was so terrifying!"

"You're just a wimp." Wolfram brushed off. "Are you kidding me?! Gunter, even Gwendal fear that woman! She's the devil!" Yuuri paused,"Ah! How come she's never asked you to be a test subject?" he inquired curiously but also in envy.

"Oh, a long time ago, she tried to force me to be a test subject so i burned her laboratory. She's never asked me to be a test subject since," he explained smugly.

"You bastard..." Yuuri grinned.

"If i'm a bastard, then you're a wimp," he teased while also grinning himself.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"i'll stop calling you a wimp when you stop being one!"

The soldiers glanced at each other and grinned. "I feel like we're intruding on a private moment," one soldier muttered while the other chuckled.

"I heard that." Wolfram hissed but the sides of his lips were slightly upturned. The two soldiers blushed before looking at each other again and laughing. The others broke down in laughter while the prince and king were staring at them in oblivion, confused. It was just too funny. And also a little ironic. Their proud, strict Lord was now helplessly in love with the Maoh, both of them bickering like a married couple.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the bell that rang through out the entire castle,"Doesn't that mean that Conrad and the rest are calling us?" Yuuri questioned.

"That's weird. There weren't any meetings scheduled for today," said Wolfram, baffled.

"We should hurry. Something unexpected must've happened." Yuuri said, his tone suddenly serious. Wolfram nodded before turning back to his soldiers,"Keith, can i trust you to lead the rest of the training?"

"Of course Sir." replied a middle aged guy with unkempt, wild hair. Wolfram turned back to Yuuri, who nodded to him, before heading towards the castle.

"Lord von Bielefelt in love?" asked a soldier with a baffled expression. "He didn't use to even give love a thought. He really has grown." A middle aged soldier looked quite proud.

"I'm happy for him."

"I hope i can find someone like His Majesty Yuuri," one joked.

"I think i would prefer someone like Lord von Bielefelt."

"...Masochism?"

"No!"

.

A triple knock sounded on the cherry-colored door, and was soon opened by the blond prince and double black. They soon saw that only Conrart was present in the room. "Where's Lord Brother?" asked Wolfram before Yuuri could,"No idea. He's the one who called us here. Why is he late?" questioned Conrart.

Soon a thick voice chimed in,"I'm not the one who called you here," said Gwendal, his forehead wrinkled as always.

"Lord Brother!" Wolfram exclaimed,"Where were you? And what do you mean by that?"

"It seems you've taken it too far, no?" Gwendal said to the fifth occupant of the room. "I bet you had known that it was me all along," said the sweet voice of Anissina. Yuuri shivered as he laid eyes on here, trembling slightly,"An-Anissina," he gulped nervously,"W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"That's a bit rude, no?"

"That's enough!" barked Gwendal, a new wrinkle appearing,"You've taken it too far!" he thundered, leaving everyone surprised. Even Conrart was surprised by his fuming.

However, Anissina was unfazed by this, and smiled wickedly,"Oh, Would you rather be my test subject, Gwendal?" Gwendal shivered, his anger replaced by complete fear. He bowed a perfect 90 degree bow to Yuuri,"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Good luck with the experiment." he said calmly.

"Oi! Are you abandoning me, Gwendal?!" exclaimed Yuuri. "Your Majesty. You must understand Gwendal's fears. It cannot be helped."

"Even you Conrad!"

"Stop being a wimp and just go through with it!" scolded Wolfram. "Why don't you then?!"

"I'm busy, with stuff."

"As the Maoh, i offically relieve you of your duties today!" Wolfram's eyes immediately caught on fire, and burned with fury,"You wimp! Try saying that again!"

"I-I'm sorry," There was no point in angering Wolfram and going through with Anissina's experiment. That was like double the torture. Yuuri sighed internally when he remembered he still had Gunter's lesson _. Today was turning out to be great_ , he thought sarcastically.

"Well, Your Majesty, Shall we do it?" inquired Anissina, the mischievous grin on her face once more. Yuuri sighed and hesitantly nodded, wishing for the best.

.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the wide vial, competing in an eye contest with it. "Your Majesty, I assure you, Polish-Me-Up-Cutely-Kun is completely safe." comforted Anissina, though it didn't make Yuuri feel better in the slightest.

Yuuri gave up, and held it within his grasp, and quickly drank it, swallowing the liquid.

The effect was immediate. He felt as though his entire body was on fire and cried in agony. The vial that was previously in his grasp was on the floor, shattered. "Your Majesty!" Anissina desperately called out, though Yuuri didn't hear her. His body was throbbing and itching. He could feel his knees give out and he sank to the floor. He barely noticed the arrival of Conrart. He seemed to be calling out to him, his face filled with worry.

Yuuri gave a final scream and felt his eye-lids closing. With a final scream of agony, he finally collapsed.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"Conrart called out, shaking Yuuri's body multiple times. "This is a little unexpected," mumbled Anissina. "A little?"

Anissina just sighed and stayed quiet. This is _indeed_ weird. None of her previous inventions have had this kind of reaction. It's kind of bad luck. Which is pretty ironic since The Maoh is supposed to be a special being with tremendous luck. Yuuri is pretty much the opposite, which didn't mean much. It was kind of a myth that Maohs typically are loved by all elements, thus earning the blessing of all kinds of beings. Certainly, Wolfram's fire element didn't seem to worship him. It had come after him with the intention to hurt him.

"Wait a minute!" Conrart suddenly cried out, surprising Anissina,"What now!" she said, irritated. "Where's His Majesty?"

"Huh?"

"His Majesty!" he repeated,"Where is he? I am sensing the incredible amounts of Maryoku, however, there's no trace of His Majesty," Anissina looked at the spot where the Maoh had fallen. He had indeed disappearing, leaving his usual black uniform on the ground. It wasn't a while before Anissina noticed the moving creature under the outfit. "What's that?!" she cried out, freaked. "The Maryoku is coming from under there!" He then slowly tried to remove the black outfit from the ground, hearing soft squeaking. He then got curious, and quickly pulled it up.

What he saw was certainly an unexpected something. A young woman - more accurately, girl - with obisdian eyes and black hair pulled into two pigtails, hanging on the sides of her head, wearing a maid uniform her size. She tilted her head curiously as she stared at Conrart. "Where's Sho-chan? And Mama?" she asked in her high pitched yet soft voice. "This _is_ His Majesty, right?" questioned Anissina, and Conrart answered her,"Pretty sure,"

"Interesting. My invention was surprisingly successful." Anissina looked quite proud of herself. Conrart cleared his throat,"Anyway, can you find an antidote for this?"

"Easier said that done. Since my invention couldn't do exactly as i wanted, so it'll be hard picking the ingredients." she says thoughtfully,"I'll probably be done in about -" she slides her hand into her apron pocket and pulls out a clock-watch,"- 4 hours from now, i guess."

Conrart nodded before he redirected his attention to the 4 year old. 'She' tugged on his cuff, her eyes watering,"Ne, Where are Sho-chan and Mama?" She said, her eyes getting blurry and small tears hanging at the corners of 'her' obsidian eyes. Conrart supposed that even though His Majesty was 21, he now had the conscience of a 4 year old. He surmised that 'Sho-chan' and 'Mama' that Yuuri had mentioned were Shouri, Yuuri's older brother, and Jennifer, Yuuri's Mom.

"Sho-chan is - working," he bluntly lied, smiling the smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sho-chan is? I was just with him a couple of minutes ago," the child looked around, worry evident in 'his' eyes.

"Well, Sho-chan is busy, so we wouldn't want to bother him, would we now?"

"Umph! You're right, -" Yuuri trailed off, and Conrart supposed this is when he should say his name,"Conrad."

"Then Con-chan!"Child-Yuuri happily exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air,"C-Con-chan?!" Anissina burst out laughing at the mention of the hero of the war being called 'Con-chan,' even if it was the doing of a 4 year old. "C-Con-chan he said!" Anissina said while laughing, while Conrart just blushed, looking uncomfortable. Yuuri seemed to have noticed,"I can't call you Con-chan?" Yuuri looked worried and seemed to be about to cry.

"N-No!" Conrart stuttered,"You can, i guess." It wasn't _too_ bad that he had to be called Con-chan. It was only for 4 hours. "Yay!" Yuuri almost sounded like a happy drunk,"Con-chan! Con-chan!" he recited repeatedly. Conrart sighed. _Oh well. I guess i'll just sit back and watch where this'll go._

"Anyway, we should probably -" Conrart's words died on his lips when he looked at the spot where Yuuri had been and noticed that he was gone,"Your Majesty?!" he looked back at Anissina, who was working on the antidote,"Where's His Majesty?" he questioned her, but all he got was a,"I don't know, probably playing outside or something. Children can't stay still." she said.

Conrart immediately ran outside looking for Yuuri.

.

Wolfram pranced the halls where Yuuri was walking earlier, greeting the occasional guards and maids (Wolfram noted that, a lot of maids were gossips, and hearing about how the maids spread rumors that Wolfram and Yuuri were becoming _really_ intimate, something that Wolfram deeply blushed when hearing.)

Wolfram was worried. Yuuri was taken to Anissina's lab and still hadn't returned. Of course, while Anissina's experiments caused a lot of trouble, they were never dangerous. But Wolfram had a bad feeling about this. What if Yuuri got into trouble and got seriously injured? He certainly did have bad luck.

It was two months ago when Yuuri confessed his feelings to Wolfram. Wolfram blushed thinking about it. Wolfram had been a bit spectical about Yuuri's feelings. You can't blame him. Yuuri was practically avoiding his feelings the last couple of years. But Yuuri had proven his love. Wolfram remembered how Yuuri looked at him two months ago. Yuuri's love for Wolfram had been (and still is) completely sincere and pure.

Yuuri had kissed him back then. It was their first _real_ kiss. Yuuri had kissed him because he had actually wanted to. He had intiated the kiss. Of course, they both kissed after that - Wolfram didn't count how many times - and all of them were precious to Wolfram. Irreplaceable. But first kisses are always the most special.

Wolfram's thoughts were interrupted by a young girl who was slowly walking through the halls and she looked lost, trembling slightly and her onyx eyes looked blurry. Wolfram's eyes widened as he noticed her dark hair and obsidian eyes that were eerily similar to Yuuri's. His eyes widened. Is that ...? Is it possible? Did Yuuri cheat on with with another woman? His stomach churned. He felt like throwing up. Worse than being on a boat or ship. A deep voice chimed in his head. _"Just for a while, would it hurt to trust him?"_ Conrad had said to him.

He grinned interally. _Damn that half-human. I don't need you to remind me. I trust Yuuri._

He smiled as he approached her. She stared at him walking curiously. He knelt down, his head in level with the girl's, the smile still evident on his face,"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" he asked curiously. "I-I don't know." she responded, stammering. "Are you OK?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I-I'll be OK. I have to be strong," she said, trembling,"Sho-chan said that, even if you're scared, you have to remain strong and never cry." she quaked in fear. Even while talking about having to be strong, she was trembling. She even had tears at the corners of her eyes. Wolfram smiled to himself. This girl was quite admirable.

Wolfram stared at the girl and thought what he could do to make her feel better. He looked back on his childhood and remembered the times where he would get angry when Gwendal didn't allow him to practice swordsmanship with Conrart and Gunter. He would go crying to his mother and she would -

With a hesitant nod, Wolfram wrapped his arms around the girl's frail arms. She immediately tensed, however gradually relaxed to his touch. He continued to embrace her, feeling really comforted by her presence. The girl stopped trembling but wrapped her tiny arms around Wolfram's tightly. Wolfram felt her relax, perhaps a little too much. He hesitantly let go of her, only to find her asleep with a content smile on her face. "Wolphram..." She mumbled, catching Wolfram by surprise. He ponders where she knows his name from and ultimately gives up. Deciding to get her to rest on his and Yuuri's bed, Wolfram picks her up bridal style carefully, and slowly walks his way to his chambers.

Wolfram was met with many servants, soldiers and many others who were severely disappointed upon learning that the child Lord von Bielefelt was holding was indeed not his and the Maoh's. They would sigh heavyly and get back to their work, sulking. This reaction was the most evident on the three maids, Doria, Lasanga and Sangria.

He eventually reached the door (Fortunately, as Wolfram was getting tired of the disappointed sighs) and carefully turned its knob, as he wouldn't want to wake the little girl. He walked into the room, his footsteps almost soundless, spotting the gigantic bed. He carefully placed the little girl on the bed, supporting her head with his pillow. She made a noise and turned, snuggling deeply into his pillow. _How cute._ He smiled softly. He proceeded to get out of the room and back to his work, but the soft, weak grasp of the girl stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at her. She was still sound asleep, her hand grasping his. He smiled, _I guess a few minutes won't hurt._

He slowly got into the bed, his hand still grasping hers. The bed made a slight noise as he lied next to her. He felt the sunshine on him and the warmth it emitted. _The weather is great today,_ he noted as he felt himself quickly falling asleep. The combination of the great weather and sunshine and the girl lying next to him was a great comfort that not sleeping was impossible. His eye lids eventually felt too heavy for him to carry and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

.

"Your Majesty! Where are you!" Gunter calls loudly, running through the castle. Behind him are Gwendal and Conrart. Conrart had enlisted their help in finding the child transformed Yuuri. Despite Conrart's protests and saying that it would be more effective to split up, Gunter kept saying how he wanted to see the 'heavenly pure soul that His Majesty was when he was young first' (Then he gave a long speech about how he imagined His Majesty when he was younger and kept thanking Shinou for this opportunity and would've spent hours rambling if not for Gwendal's short fuse, which Conrart felt grateful for the first time in his life.) and despite Conrart saying that he and Anissina saw Yuuri's child form first, Gunter was not persuaded so easily.

So now they were searching the castle for the transformed Yuuri. "What shall we do? We can't find him and i'm not exactly free. He's probably in the one of the gardens or with Wolfram perhaps," Gwendal hissed. "Ah!" Conrart suddenly exclaims loudly,"Wolfram and His Majesty's room!" he belts.

"It's certainly a possiblity. Let's head there then." says Gunter seriously. Though all on his mind was seeing His Majesty safe and sound as soon as possible. He might've gotten seriously injured or the like. He might even be outside the castle grounds. Gunter fretted thinking about that possibility. He removed any thoughts from his head and dashed to His Majesty's chamber, praying Shinou to keep him safe.

Soon they reach the room door, heavyly panting. They ran so quickly. Conrart soon regained his breath and places his hand on the golden knob, slowing turning it.

They were met with the beaming sunlight, blinding them momentarily. What they saw next was not very expected. Wolfram and Yuuri, holding hands and sleeping on the bed, looking so peaceful.

Soon all three of them were beaming with smiles, even Gwendal had a soft smile on his face. "These two can truly find love in each other in any form," Conrart smirked, aware of how cheesy he sounded, but it was true.

"That's true love i guess," Gunter marvels, widely grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but this invention of Anissina was kind of a good thing," says Gwendal softly,"Just don't tell her i said that. She'll rip my heart out with experiments," he whimpers.

Conrart and Gunter laugh softly,"Well, shall we leave them for a while?" inquires Conrart. Gunter and Conrart both turn to Gwendal, who stares at them for a couple of seconds and smiles,"I guess we can give them a break,"

He walkes out, the sides of his lips still upturned,"However we should get back to work." his tone gets all serious again,"Ahh come on! Just when i think you're going to offer us a break," complained Gunter childishly,"We can't afford to slack off, Gunter." states Conrart, a soft smile adorning his face.

"True. We've got to make up for all the work they keep missing out."

"Well, how about we work our asses off and get some drinks?" Conrart suggests, and he's met with an overly enthusiastic Gunter and a reluctant Gwendal.

"You guys truly never change," He mutters, sighing. Though, he was secretly relieved.

.

After a while, Anissina finished the antidote and made the child Yuuri drink it, assuring him that it wasn't anything bitter and that it was very delicious. After the child-Yuuri drank it, he weakly complained about its disgusting taste, before falling asleep once more. Apparently, it had come with a potent sleeping effect, and the child slept for about 4 hours. Conrart placed some clothes near him, and got everyone out, since it was possible that Yuuri would be naked when he woke up. Very surprisingly, Wolfram had been the first one to go out. When they pointed it out, he had blushed a deep red as if he had a fever and stammered non-understandable words. They only caught the word 'Yuuri' but not anything else. It was highly doubted that the blond had spoken actual words.

After aimlessly walking around the castle for about 2 hours (Wolfram so so regrets wasting so much time with an adorable cat that he happened to find, wandering through the gardens. Cats happen to be his guilty pleasure) The blond decided to return to his troops, and took over their training from Keith. Which had been a good thing, because Keith was a very strict trainer, more strict than Wolfram himself. "Did you have fun with His Majesty Yuuri?" one of the soldiers yelled, causing Wolfram to blush deeply, and yell back at the soldiers. The soldiers were extremely amused by his reaction, and teased their Lord to the point of him cancelling practice, something that they were really surprised at. They were all overjoyed by the fact that practice had been cancelled until their Lord told them that they would have double the practice tomorrow, partly because they didn't practice enough today, but mostly because he wanted to torment them.

They complained and whined, only shutting up when Wolfram shot them a glare, really annoyed and went back inside the castle.

And Wolfram's troops knew better than to annoy him when he's angry.

Wolfram paced through the halls (He does that _alot_ ) looking for Yuuri's office. Since training his troops was the only thing he had to do until this evening, he was going to see if Yuuri needed help.

He (finally) found Yuuri's office, and barged in without knocking, only to find Yuuri diligently signing papers. Yuuri looked surprised when he saw Wolfram, who entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were training with your troops,"

"I . . . . cancelled practice," Wolfram softly admitted. Of course, Yuuri looked surprised, before his expression morphed into amusement, "Heeh~" He purred softly, making Wolfram blush softly,"What?!"

Yuuri giggled softly,"Nothing. It's just that you have days where you slack off," he teased, smiling.

"I'm not slacking off!" the blond said in embarrassment, blushing. He was slightly regretting letting his troops go. He knew Yuuri would tease him to no end.

"Oh _really_?"

"I'm not,"

" _Really?"_

"Yup,"

"If you're not, close your eyes,"

"Huh?"

"Just do it,"

"Fine." Wolfram gently closed his eye-lids, confused. "What's this -" He was silenced by a pair of wet, gentle lips that came crashing on his own. The kiss was soft, a little clumsy and tentative. The kiss was brief as Yuuri separated their lips and smiled at him warmly. Wolfram could only stare at him in shock. Yuuri soon exited the room, not before giving him another glance. Wolfram was still unmoving as the door clicked shut, before the blond stiffly reached for his lips with the tip of his finger, softly feeling it, as if feeling Yuuri's lips on his. He slowly felt angry. _That bastard! He always manages to catch me off guard, aiming for my weak spot! That cheater!_

Wolfram then remembers the smile that Yuuri gave him. That warm smile that always managed to cheer him up or cause him to feel nervous excitement. The one that Yuuri saves for him but no one else. The one that made him fall in love with Yuuri.

And Wolfram finds himself, once again, falling in love with Yuuri.

.

 _Author's Note: Finally! I've been freed from this chapter! Don't get my wrong. This is probably the chapter that i've had most fun with (and the longest) due to the amount of fluff. Just that whenever i finish a chapter, i feel some sort of accomplishment._

 _Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!_

 _Written by: Tropicalnight_


End file.
